Transformers Prime Gladiator Jack
by starlover149
Summary: What if Jack had hid some of his past only to go back to the place of suffering and commarodery.


Transformers Prime: Gladiator Jack

Prologue

A small black van with no markings made its way to a gate as it delivered its cargo. To the untrained eye it looked like just a old warehouse but underground it was a gladiatorial arena called The Pits of Chaos. As the van stopped underground a small raven-haired boy was pulled out after just being kidnapped by these people. The adults were busy looking at a screen showing a fight so the young boy looked around only for his gaze to rest on a figure in a black suit.

The suit looked like it was made of armor but was very flexible it was all raven black with a black visor over the entire face making it so you couldn't see the face at all. Also the suit was very heavily armored so you couldn't tell if it was a male or female in the suit, the person also had two katana and a very big sword that looked like a cross between a rapier or a broad sword.

Once the fight was over all of the adults gathered around the eight year old boy, as children were not seen very often. As they all looked the person in the black suit walked to the front, as the boy looked around he decided to stand by that figure as he felt safer. "Alright enough looking maggots who wants to train the kid? Well talk now or he becomes food." The manager of the ring said.

"I will train the little hatchling." a strong voice called out. It was the person in the black suit.

"Very well Nightshade but you realize he will learn all your secrets and become something like family, don't you?" He asked mockingly, all the person did was nod.

"All right back to your rooms now you worthless bags of flesh!" He cried as the boy followed his new guardian.

The duo's room OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once in the room that would soon be theirs he was measured for his armor and as they had taught him to fight when he was first taken two katana much like his guardian.

"What is your name Hatchling?" The person asked gently.

"It's Jack Darby. What do you look like under your armor and are you a boy or girl?" Jack asked innocently.

Instead of answering she retracted her armor she was about 5'6" with pale skin, golden hair, and green eyes with a kind smile on her face. "Jack promise me that you will do as you are told because I don't want you to get hurt, please?" Nightshade asked bending down to his level.

"I will Night, but only if when we are alone you take off your armor."

"Deal Black Bird."

Getting armor armory OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I see you have a new friend Shade. I just finished his armor and swords." A man in rust red armor said.

"Thank you Rudy. I would like you to meet Black Bird my new apprentice." Replied Nightshade.

Jack then tried on his armor it looked like Shade's armor only red with yellow flames on the arms and legs that looked like they were climbing up his limbs, and a black face mask just like Shade's. "Thank you sir." Jack said in awe.

Two years later the last battle OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Black Bird jump now and throw your right katana at me now!" Yelled Nightshade as she was about to be attacked. As the sword sailed through the air it landed in the right eye of the red drone thus deactivating it.

"Nice throw but now we need to talk in private." Shade replied.

In their room OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack you need to chose to either be free or stay a gladiator. But no matter what you can always contact me."

"Nightshade I want to be free and I already have your private com number."

"Then good bye my hatchling. I will miss you but you must be strong."

"I promise I will be."

Six years later OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack woke up and saw he was underground as he started to panic a soothing voice (not the most soothing mind you, but pretty close.) called "Jackson are you all right?"

"Yeah Optimus just an old memory that's all." He replied to the leader of the Autobots.

"Alright Jack."

As the day progressed it was pretty slow until agent Fowler showed up. He said that his higher ups found a gladiatorial arena by the name of The Pits of Chaos. "If you need help getting in there I can hook you up with a way in." Jack said as every head in the room turned to look at him.

"And how would you know this Jack?" asked Ratchet unable to believe what Jack just said.

At the arena OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe this exists so what do we do now?" Asked a human Optimus.

"Black Bird can come say hello to his old mentor." A voice came from behind them.

Behind them was a person in a black suit and black visor.

**Chapter 2**

As Optimus turned around he was met with the sight of an imposing gladiator in a black suit. He was shocked when Jack ran and all but tackled the figure showing no fear what so ever. "Jack get away form that person. You could be killed." Optimus yelled in fear that the boy he looked at as his son would be harmed.

"Don't worry Optimus this is just Nightshade my old mentor." Jack replied before turning back to the figure, "How have you been? Have you crushed anyone, or anything? You know what I bet you did just because you're the best."

It was in this moment that Optimus realized just how little they knew about Jack and his past. He made a vow then and there that he would do everything to protect his adopted son (even if said son didn't know how he felt) even at the cost of his life. "Lets go to our room my … I mean hatchling." The figure said.

The room OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the room Optimus found out that he had some armor already made for him thanks to the person. What he didn't expect to happen was when the armor retracted to find a beautiful woman of about 25 year staring back with those green eyes. Jack on the other hand did and immediately gave her an enormous hug showing how happy he was to see her. "Sweet I am back with my second mom and I have another family member with me, if the situation weren't so dire I could be jumping like a little girl." Jack practically screamed.

Later that night when they finally got all of the details of how to shut down the arena Optimus witnessed something that he heard Jack mumble before sleeping. "What is your name, age, hometown, mother, father, and father figure little one?" Nightshade asked as though this happened all the time.

"My name is Jack Darby. I am 16 I live in Jasper, Nevada. My mother is June Darby I don't know my father, and my father figure is Optimus Prime" Jack said as he drifted asleep.

As Optimus turned to ask Nightshade what he meant he saw her fast asleep, and thus drifted asleep and dreamed what it would be like to have Jack as his son.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

What do you think review or else. Waves stuffed whale threateningly.


End file.
